


covered

by shenylle



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenylle/pseuds/shenylle
Summary: "It was supposed to be a little snuggle, a quick respite, but then she slips her hand over his mouth, and his eyes grow wide."





	covered

She slips her hand over his mouth. She does it without a thought – he’s rambling, and she likes his rambling, but the lights are off and everyone else is quiet. So she slips her hand over his mouth.

His pupils blow open, zeroing in on her in the dark underneath the covers. It was supposed to be a little snuggle, a quick respite, but then she slips her hand over his mouth, and his eyes grow wide, and his hips cant towards her.

A hunger stirs within her. She’s never felt it before. Her laughing chuckle catches in her throat and her mouth suddenly grows dry. Bobby doesn’t shift out from underneath the soft pressure of her hand. She feels the soft plumpness of his lips part beneath, a huff of warm air against her palm. His eyes trace the emotions she knows must be playing across her face: amusement, fondness, doubt, curiosity, control, lust. He waits. His body twitches slightly again, holding back.

Her eyes flick down, surveying the strong, compact form spread against the blankets. His shoulders and biceps are strained as he holds his position, propping himself in an angle towards her. Stomach muscles taught as he struggles to still his breath. Dark, lean legs with thighs marked with freckles end in curled toes. There’s a slight stirring underneath the thin boxer shorts covered with friendly pastel cupcake decorations.

Her eyes snap back up to his face, where her hand lies daintily over his lips. She presses down lightly. “Well, you wouldn’t want them to hear you, would you?” she whispers and Bobby shakes his head just once, just a fraction from side to side. Her palm tickles as he draws a quick, sharp breath, but he stays silent.

She shoves the uncertainty aside. Her other hand rises up and comes to rest lightly on his chest, a hint of a touch. She meanders her fingers over his soft brown skin, a little aimlessly for a while, watching him watching her, watching him wait. His eyes finally break away from her gaze, traveling down to linger on her lips, but he stays still. Moving in for a kiss would disrupt the position of her hand over his mouth; the playful shine in his eyes tells her that he considers, but after a minute he settles again and remains in place. Seconds later, she feels the flick of his tongue, momentary and brief.

Her thumb begins to circle a nipple and his chest jumps as he sucks in another sudden breath. He slowly relaxes as she plays there, twisting a little, traveling back and forth from one then to the other. For the first time, his eyelids flicker, drawing down to almost a close. He melts further into the mattress, still silent, and as she feels a dizzying heat pool within her, a focused desire the likes of which she’s never known. She wants more from him, more of him.

Her hand travels down now. Bobby’s eyes grow wider again and he shifts in place, trying to allow her access. She feels a surge of boldness and forces the hand against his mouth down, pushing Bobby back against the mattress and back into stillness. He relents and looks up at her, his heavy gaze wild and compliant. Beneath the hand on his chest, she feels his heart begin to pound, quicker and harder, before she slides it lower against the ripples of his abdomen. She takes a moment to enjoy the firmness of the muscles against the supple feel of his skin. He twists and shimmies a little, as if ticklish to the touch, but when she looks back up at his face to check in, his eyes are dancing. She can see the rise of the corners of his mouth, curling up beneath her hand.

“You are doing so good, you know that?” she says, voice low and surprisingly feral. The smile instantly drops from Bobby’s face as his eyes darken and grow heavier. She feels the flick of his tongue again, not a tease this time, but like he has something he wants to say. She waits, but he gives a tiny shake of his head again and raises his hips towards her. She starts to withdraw her hand from over his mouth, but he breaks the silence with the quietest whine, punctuating it with another thrust of his hips.

He could close the distance, kiss her fully, leave her panting and unsatisfied – he has before, before the cameras or the other islanders catch them. It comes almost unexpected from him, a sudden flash from fun and friendly to fierce and frantic, then back again just as fast. She wonders if this comes unexpected from her, as she tightens her grip a little on his mouth, almost holding now, then plunges her hand beneath his boxers and wraps him tight.

He moans now, cutting it as short as he can manage. It isn’t slick enough to be perfect, having come to bed with no supplies, but she keeps things as steady and certain as she can with most of her attention focused on the wave of pleasure cresting over his face. She watches, enthralled, as his body softens beneath her and lets himself enjoy. She leans down to lick a stripe from his collarbone to his shoulder, then back down to his nipple, tracing a circle there in time with the pumping of her hand.

She falters when she feels him shift underneath her, looking up startled and worried. But she watches as he adjusts his position to trail his lips up the length of her fingers and draw two of them into the wet heat of his mouth. He swirls his tongue against the tips and at last elicits a moan in kind.

Overcome now, she takes her own tongue and teeth to a spot on his chest that could, if particularly cautious, be hidden underneath that unbuttoned top he prefers to wear, and she begins to mark him, uncaring now that his groans of delight have become louder, only slightly muffled by his plump lips wrapped around the fingers of her hand.

At last, he shudders beneath her and she softens her work with light kisses, slowly moving up to press a long, languid one to his mouth when her hand withdraws. He sighs into it, body melting, as he brings his hands to rest on her hips, pulling their bodies together. He reaches down and she catches his hand by the wrist.

“No, that was perfect,” she tells him quietly. His eyes search her face, a little uncertain. “That was what I wanted.”

For the first time since they began, he speaks, his voice cracked. “Are you sure? I don’t want to take from you and not give back.”

“This is what I wanted tonight,” she says, fingertips absentmindedly tracing down to his forearms where he holds her. “I think I’ll want it again,” she adds with a little more heat.

He finally grins, eyes bright, as she settles her head down against his chest and closes her eyes to sleep.


End file.
